nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wand of cancellation
Questions I've read elsewhere that the WoCancellation can strip monsters of their special powers, specifically: --Stoning --Rusting/Disenchanting --Mind flaying --and, most importantly, summoning demons. Any confirmations or denials? This would keep Demogorgon from ever appearing, potentially. :: See cancellation for more info Cursed Wand? I was under the impression that most wands don't care about the BUC status except for the possible explosion effect. I zapped a red naga with a cursed wand of cancellation today, I got a message that "the red naga coughs", and then it shot the standard bolt of fire back. Does the cursed wand not cancel, or is this something else? Avaricious 20:55, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :The naga that coughed at you was indeed cancelled. The only way to uncancel a monster is to kill or stone it and then revive it (and even that doesn't work with nymphs and foocubi). Perhaps there was another naga around, or the first one was packing a wand of fire?--Ray Chason 13:17, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::It could also have been in a stinking cloud... -- Kalon 01:40, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Inventory Letter Strategy This article advises the player to reserve a capital inventory letter to reduce the chance that the wand meets the bag. This might reduce putting specifically the wand in the bag, but you can also put several items in the bag using ',' or '/' or '.' or '@'. If you had selected, say, 'X' as your wand's slot (seems in the spirit of the recommendation since 'Shift+X' would be one of the hardest key combinations to hit on a qwerty keyboard), you'd find that every item (excepting inventory slot 'Z') gets added _before_ the wand, thus is blown up with the wand. For this reason, when I carry a /Cancel (which I often do) I store it in 'c'. I also carry my /Wishing, my candles, my /Poly, and whatever else I'd hate to see destroyed in alphabetically descending inventory slots like 'Z' 'Y' and 'X'. So, is there any consensus among veteran players? Difficult-to-typo slots? Rarely-pasted slots? Alphabetically-late slots? Hmm. is there a pole widget in wikia? Seems like there should be.... Thefifthsetpin 05:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : Your point making 'negative' selection hard is quite good. : If you're a packrat on a diet like me, your bag will almost always contain those "essential" items you cannot leave home without. So blowing it up would be very bad in any case. At least for me, I guess the ordering which objects go in wouldn't influence much whether I #quit. : As far as I know, there seems to be no consensus on this topic. I just tried to keep the good parts of the long rant the anonymous contributor inserted. Feel free to modify the article. -Tjr 16:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :: Another good habit is to carry a sack, always with the same inventory letter. Whenever I unload loot or operate my stash, I first put my entire main inventory into the sack, including any wands of cancellation. It's much safer never to place this one special sack into anything else than to watch out for wands of cancellation at varying inventory letters.Tjr 16:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC)